He's Got Those Belarus Blues
by Duckula Sunk My ROFLship
Summary: Russia has to visit his crazy sister Belarus... For a week! But is she capable of change after all?
1. He's Got Those Belarus Blues

**Author's Note: **

_The Belarus Trilogy_

_**He's Got Those Belarus Blues**_

_I'm a Country, Get Me Out of Here! _

_Invasion of the Russia Snatchers_

_It was so hard to write Russia in character while he was with Belarus. Sorry if I messed up. ._

* * *

"France," she began, "you know a lot about love,"

"I know a lot about other things, too," he replied, stroking her leg. She moved away.

"How do you get someone who doesn't love you?" she asked. He smiled.

"Through sexy charm and surprisingly romantic acts," he said, producing a red rose from behind him. He handed it to her. "For you." She studied the flower intently.

"Could… Gifts really work?" She turned his eyes to his.

"Of course," he drawled, leaning in for a kiss. She stood up and took a step back. "As could playing hard to get." he added, with a look at her.

***

"I have to go visit Belarus today," groaned Russia, his head in his hands.

"Belarus…"

"Lithuania, are you listening?" Russia asked, in response to which Lithuania, who had been staring into the middle distance for a moment, snapped out of it.

"Y-yes, Russia-san!" he stammered. "How long will you be gone?"

"A week!" Russia moaned in despair, and Lithuania, alarmed that anything could make Russia despair, hastily left to pack Russia's things.

Russia's sister greeted him at the door.

"Hello, brother," she smiled as he stood stuff and tall, unwilling to move into the house until he absolutely had to.

"Hello, Belarus," he said in return.

"Here, come in," she invited, stepping aside to allow him to enter. He forced his legs to take him inside, and let out a small noise when she closed the door behind him.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Russia, that I thought I'd get you a little something…" Russia tensed, but when she came back from the other room she was only holding a book. She handed it to Russia and he stared at the cover. This was… Unexpected. It wasn't '_The Beginner's Guide to Love_' or '_Planning Your Wedding_' – it was '_A History of Poland_'. He looked back at her.

"If we look back at the past, we can keep from making previous mistakes. We can also learn the weaknesses of others - weaknesses that have shown themselves before. I know how you love partitioning Poland." She explained, smiling up at him.

"How thoughtful of you…" he murmured, confused. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything I can give you…" _Oh yes you do_, she thought, but kept it to herself.

"That's okay! It's a gift, not a trade!" she beamed.

"… Okay… Uhh, I need to put my stuff somewhere… Where will I be staying?"

"My house is kind of small, so you'll have the room next to mine," she answered, and Russia's warning signals went off. But when they got there, it was just a normal room. Not some sort of "love den" as he'd been expecting, but just a normal, plain old room. And then, after making sure he was fine with the room, she left him alone and went about her way.

Somehow, Russia felt more scared of her than ever. She surely had something up her sleeve. But over the next few days it was exactly the same. There were no aphrodisiacs at mealtimes. There were no spy-holes in the wall separating their rooms. There were no advances of any sort, no marriage requests, not one thing. Russia began to relax around her. Maybe he did have a normal sister after all…? He never would have guessed it would turn out to be Belarus.

On the fourth evening he accidentally walked in on her getting changed, the influence of vodka causing him to mistake her door for his own.

"Aah!" she cried, grabbing the duvet from the bed and covering herself up with it. "Br-brother!" Wide-eyed and slightly stunned as a result of seeing his little sister in her underwear, Russia hurriedly retreated and slammed the door behind him. He stood outside in the hallway for a while, trying to force the effects of the vodka away from his fuddled brain. She was really pretty. But she was his sister Belarus. He wouldn't even play around with her like he might someone else. Besides, he hadn't forgotten how she had hounded and terrified him…

Over the next few days Russia couldn't help noticing how different she was. It wasn't just the way she acted either; she did her hair differently and she wore make-up.

He decided to phone Lithuania on the sixth day.

"Hello, Lithuania."

"H-hello, R-Russia-san!"

"Is everything okay back home?"

"Of course! Everything's in order! How are things going with Belarus?"

"…"

"Russia-san?"

Russia sighed.

"… Strangely… She's… Acting really weird. Really normal."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not… Asking me to marry her any more."

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, that's an excellent thing! It's just that now she's less… _Psycho_, I've started to realise how… Pretty she is."

"_You stay away from her, you_ –" Lithuania started to growl, before remembering who he was speaking to and trying to cover it up, "… You… Wouldn't want to do anything you can't take back… Ehehh…" Russia heard Lithuania clear his throat, then the line went silent.

"She's been wearing make-up and stuff too. Maybe she's got a boyfriend?"

"Mmmmm… Maybe…" Lithuania agreed dubiously, thinking back to his recent date with Belarus.

"Either way, I've got to go now. Everything had better be perfect when I get back." Russia concluded, and hung up.

"Peachy perfect…" Lithuania murmured to himself.

Seven days had passed since Russia first arrived at Belarus's house. It was time for him to leave. He said goodbye and gave her a hesitant hug at the door. The he turned and walked away.

Belarus watched him for a few moments, but then her expression darkened until she was glaring at his back.

"It was meant to work…" she breathed. She started walking purposefully forward. "It didn't work." she said. She started running at him. He grabbed him from behind. "_YOU'RE MEANT TO LOVE ME!!!_" she screamed into his ear as she pulled him onto the ground.

"_AAAAH!! GET OFF ME!!_" he yelled, trying to escape. He swung at her but he missed, her smaller size giving her greater agility. She took a cord out of her pocket and held it in her teeth. She got behind him and kneed him in the back, causing him to curve his spine and reach around to try to get her off. She took his wrists and bound them together with the cord. He grunted and tried to kick at her, but she tied his ankles with some more cord, then joined them to his wrists so he could barely move. Struggling, but somehow managing, she slowly dragged him back inside the house and he yelled at her to let him go…


	2. Prevu:I'm a Country, Get Me Out of Here!

Russia's Journal

It's cold in here. And damp. Not as cold as my house, of course, but she has taken my scarf. I yearn for the vast loneliness of home. I get all too much company here… oh no! The door! She's back!

Liet's Diary

The house is quiet as I write this. There are no screams. There is no drunken country returning late at night with blood on his pale coat. There is no Russia.

This is the fifth night. I do not know where he is. He has not contacted any of us. Last I knew he was at his sister's house. What could stop him from returning…?


End file.
